Boredom Bred
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: Just this once, Russia would give in to his desires at work. JUST this once...  Rus/Ame yaoi.


This was just a chance to have some unabashed fun with RusAme. I wanted to work with Russia more as a character, too, because I feel pretty confident with America already. I mean I AM American so it's really not hard to play a character that's supposed to represent me anyway xD

In light of that, please remember that these are _Russia's_ _fantasies _so if you feel America isn't acting like normal...it's more than likely intentional. I hope. Anyway, please enjoy and review!

I don't own Hetalia.

**xXx**

Russia sat behind his desk and twiddled a pen. When it flew out of his hands and across the floor he stared at it for a full thirty seconds before actually getting up to retrieve it.

The process repeated.

After the hundredth or so time watching the pen fly across the room the big man realized only half an hour had gone by and he was still..._bored._

Boredom didn't normally come to Ivan. Normally he kept himself busy managing the country from behind the scenes, attending meetings, planning speeches for meetings, trying to insert spies into Alfred's military or planning ways to make the other countries become one with him.

The last one was just a hobby, of course.

But still, this didn't normally happen to him. It happened to people like the United States of America, because the avatar of that nation was also the avatar for ADHD, but not to _him. _What would people think if they saw him, the representative of Russia, not working and instead apparently so simple minded that the mere act of tossing a pen would amuse him?

"This will not do..." He muttered in his mother language, tapping the pen on his desk now. His mind wandered as he thought, first alighting on something to do with the next meeting before flitting away before anything solid could come of it. He found himself instead contemplating what sort of food he could prepare for himself that would take longest but also require some skill and concentration. If he could just leave it alone for 4 hours then that would be 4 more hours of boredom so-

"Dammit!" He sat up straight and broke his pen with a growl. Not only was he not able to concentrate on work, but he was actually sitting there daydreaming of _food!_ Just how much time was he spending with America for the nation to be rubbing all of his bad habits off on him like this? It was ridiculous!

Ivan sat back in his chair heavily and closed his eyes. A flash of gold and a sparkle of blue came across his vision, making him wince a little and groan. But thinking about America was a better pastime than thinking about something as trivial as food and it was also something he'd done before, especially during the cold war.

"Mm." Russia leaned back more comfortably in his chair and folded his hand in his lap, letting his mind wander where it would, accepting that he'd lost control of it for today.

_Just_ for today though.

"_Ivan..." Alfred pursed his lips in an oddly endearing way. The smaller nation stood before Ivan in a random room, the furnishings not the main focus to the Russian. The blond stepped forward and reached up, clasping the big man's coat and tugging insistently, obviously wanting him to lean forward. "Kiss me."_

Russia's eyes shot open just as his imaginary self was about to lean in to give America what he wanted. Sure it wasn't the first time he'd thought about another country sexually and truthfully he _did _consider Alfred attractive, but...it was unseemly to fantasize _here_, when he should be _working. _

His mind immediately replayed the scenario for him, this time further along in the fantasy, to the point where clothes were coming off and breathing was more ragged panting. The image made him pause and the stirring in his low belly made him scowl softly.

Russia wasn't some young nation to give in to his desires as if he had no control. He hadn't looked like a teenager for centuries, if he ever had acted like one. What was wrong with him today?

"_Ivan...please kiss me?" _

The voice in his imagination was pleading, like the dream Alfred was begging him to give in to his desires. Ivan's body responded as if Alfred were a siren; blood pumping faster and pooling helpfully in his groin while warmth blossomed up from the pit of his stomach.

There really was no help for it...Ivan sighed softly and sat back again, closing his eyes while his hands fiddled restlessly with his shirt, unbuttoning and re-buttoning the bottom button.

"_I-Ivan!" Alfred arched his back and spread his legs, allowing the bigger man to settle between them easily as they kissed. Strong arms wrapped around broad shoulders, pulling Russia in close while his hips rolled enticingly. _

_Ivan smirked and met the blond's movement easily, grinding together with him in a way that made his lids flutter over violet. He eagerly swallowed the answering moan Alfred gave him, pressing down harder so there was more friction and feeling the both of them shudder._

"Mm." Ivan's eyes stayed closed as his mind went over the scene. His hand had lowered down between his legs, rubbing at himself over his pants. Russia's large erection was already straining the material of the clothing, but so far the imagery in his minds eye was too tame. If he were going to _really _enjoy this he might as well imagine doing something...a little more _fun_.

"_Come on, you expect me to be able to fit all of that?" Alfred's voice was teasing and sultry as he looked over Ivan's exposed length. He was on his knees in front of the larger nation in an abandoned conference room, the both of them having ditched work in favor of sex._

"_You've done it before." Ivan replied, spreading his legs and giving himself a light stroke, tip aimed at the blond's face. He wasn't anywhere near coming, but maybe he could convince his lover to let him mark his beautiful face?_

"_Don't you dare." Alfred stuck his tongue out at Ivan and playfully pushed the Russian's hands away. He was so not getting a facial during a world meeting. Instead he leaned forward, replacing Russia's hand with his mouth, dipping down a few inches before coming up._

_Ivan watched as Alfred gradually took in more and more until the blond had him buried all the way inside, his wet throat massaging all along his sensitive arousal. The sensation made him moan, a hand burying in lush golden locks while America began to bob his head._

"_Nnn...so good at this, Amerika..." Russia purred, gasping softly when the blond gave a hard suck and lifted a free hand to massage the tender sac below. Working both his hand and his mouth, Alfred alternated between squeezing and rolling with one and sucking and bobbing with the other._

_Ivan watched the blond head moving in his lap, the sight of Alfred's lips stretched around his cock only making the organ swell that much more in arousal. When the American pulled back to lap at his leaking tip, clever tongue tracing the sensitive head of his erection and licking up sticky pre-cum, the Russian nearly lost it._

_He gripped blond hair and urged Alfred down again, tugging and pressing to set the pace. The smaller nation didn't seem to mind the manhandling, in fact moaning a little and sucking harder at the thick cock in his mouth. _

_As the pleasure welled up inside of him Russia began gently moving his hips, rocking to meet America's eager throat. The little sounds of pleasure that escaped around the lewd sucking noises was music to Ivan's ears. He growled and tugged at the soft hair between his fingers, pulling America's head back milliseconds before his orgasm hit. _

_He reached down and held himself, thick streams of cum splashing across his lover's face. Ivan bit his lower lip at the sight of his seed all over Alfred's beautiful features and gave a few quick strokes, managing to prolong the pleasure just that little bit._

_Alfred may have not wanted it, but the substance all over his face was just proof that he was **Ivan's**._

The sound of a button snapping came before the metallic snik of a zipper directly after. Ivan's hand slipped under his clothing, pulling out his by now throbbing arousal. He licked his lips and stroked himself a few times, re-imagining Alfred's face at the end again before he imagined America on his knees right here, underneath Russia's desk.

The thought was appealing; more so than it probably should have been.

But that scenario was still rather plain and unimaginative. While he was certain America would probably know how to suck a cock very well, considering how blatantly obvious his oral fixation was, Russia didn't find the thought of oral too all-consuming and delicious.

The ending had the most appeal, honestly. He could well imagine a slutty America kneeling in front of him, opening his mouth, smirking as the sticky white ropes hit him...licking it from his lips...being marked and claimed as Russia's property in one of the more intimate ways a country could claim another.

But, though it was a fun fantasy, it wasn't enough.

Perhaps he should take a page from France and use some creative clothes?

"_Ivannnnn!" Alfred whined softly before making a slight choking noise as said male grinned down at him. Wordlessly America shimmied into the last of his outfit, pulling up the stalkings to his maids costume and strapping on the heels._

"_Good." Ivan purred, eyes tracing across the other man. Alfred was too muscular to appear anywhere near feminine, but it still suited him..._

"No." Ivan shook his head to himself. No way would Alfred look good in woman's clothing. Everything that appealed to him about America was violated by that.

America was beautiful, strong, tanned and proud. He didn't wear frilly clothing, he wore clothing he could work in. He didn't blush bashfully and click around in uncomfortable heels, he flushed in anger and clicked the safety off his pistol.

Hmm...perhaps a more heavy-handed approach. Germany was into toys and bondage and BDSM, wasn't he?

Pain and pleasure sounded much more like how he and Alfred would have sex than soft silks and demure smiles.

"_Vanya..." Alfred moaned throatily, hips jerking along with Ivan's fingers. The Russian had four of his thick digits embedded deep inside and the commie knew just how to twist to make him see stars._

"_F-fuck..." He ground out between clenched teeth, hands clenching where they rested at the small of his back, held there by the ropes Ivan had used to tie his arms behind his back. He had a thick metal bar fastened between his thighs, forcing them to keep his legs spread, completely exposing him to the older man's evil commie clutches._

"_Da." Ivan purred, curling his fingers and forcing the younger nation open even more. He licked his lips and rotated his wrist, working the tight muscles to give to his command. A smirk crossed his features as he watched Alfred writhe around on the bed, his knees shifting on top of the covers and his face rubbing into the pillows, biting at the casing to muffle his cries. "We will get to the fucking when I am ready, Alfred."_

"_Fuck you!" Alfred groaned and bucked, eyes fluttering before a deep whine escaped him as Ivan withdrew his fingers. He looked over his shoulder despite the pain of the awkward position only to see the violet eyed male moving directly behind him. The problem was Ivan wasn't getting behind him in a way that left his deliciously swollen cock nudging at his well stretched hole. No, Ivan was getting behind him in a way that let his kiss swollen lips at Alfred's vulnerable backside._

"_Hey now, V-Vanya, don't you dare-" Alfred keened and buried his face back into the pillows when the first stroke of a wet tongue slid across him down there, inner thighs clenching. The force of his sudden pleasure nearly had him breaking the damn spreader bar and Ivan only chuckled at the ominous creaking it gave off._

"_So sensitive, little America." Ivan cooed softly, kissing the stretched muscle delicately before lapping at the smaller man's inner walls. He could feel the way Alfred's muscles contracted around the slick muscle, attempting to squeeze down but too stretched to accomplish it. He was perfectly ready for Ivan's cock; if the Russian would ever give it to him. Currently he was having too much fun making the younger nation shudder and squirm for him._

"_Sh-shuuuuuuuAH!" Alfred jerked, twitching and writhing in pure delight when Ivan's tongue dove deep into his body, over and over. He shook from the force of his pleasure and would have cum right then and there if Ivan hadn't tied his cock up before any of the fun really began. Why did the man have to be such a dick about foreplay? They must have been doing this for hours now and Alfred hadn't cum once yet! He needed it!_

"_Mm." Ivan hummed and continued torturing the blond, reaching a hand under the muscular male's chest and gripping his swollen cock. He gave it a strong tug, nearly grinning when it made the man slump and mewl in unabashed and wanton excitement. He was twitching and sweating like a slut in heat and it was all for him._

"_Vanya, please..."Alfred's voice quivered as his body shook under the force of his pleasure, his erection so swollen and sensitive it actually hurt a little when Ivan stroked him but he wasn't about to have him stop. He turned his head on the pillow, blue eyes dark with lust and lids heavy."Please...fuck me?"_

"_Of course." Ivan gave a final lick coupled with a firm stroke that left Alfred whimpering before he sat up. He slapped a hand down on one firm buttock, smirking when the sudden sting ignited a startled yelp and a very blatant buck of America's hips. The young nation was so eager for more any touch was welcome. "All you had to do was ask."_

"_Fuck you!" Alfred panted the words and tried not to grimace when Ivan pushed him down onto his stomach. The sheets rubbed against his swollen groin and made him shudder, wishing he could pull his legs together and try to shield himself a little. Instead he was forced to moan quietly to himself and endure the distracting painful-good friction while he waited impatiently for Ivan to finally give him what he wanted._

_Rather than thrust inside his quivering opening and fuck his brains out, however, Ivan began calmly removing the spreader bar. His large hand came down on America's ass again when the smaller nation squirmed and complained, successfully turning the demanding words into needy pleas. _

"_Mmm...Vanya..." Alfred groaned softly to himself, hips rolling subtly while Ivan was distracted. He knew he couldn't reach his peak with Ivan's damn ring on him but he couldn't stop himself from trying to reach that pleasure high anyway. Even if it meant humping the bed in desperation._

"_Slut." Ivan spanked him again before flipping him over onto his back. Alfred stared up at him with a look of pure unadulterated need, lust glimmering in his deep blue eyes while his chest shook with the force of his heaving pants for breath. His body was shimmering with sweat and radiating heat, muscles flexing and skin twitching. Everything about the America screamed at Russia to take him as hard as he was physically able._

_Hauling the young nation up, barely remembering to be mindful of the fact Alfred's hands were still tied behind his back, Russia settled back on the bed and forced America to spread his legs around the larger man's waist. His erection jutted up proudly, pressing warmly against the blond's backside, pre-cum smearing over his smooth skin. Russia smirked and stroked quaking tanned thighs._

"_Ride me." _

_America didn't need to be told twice, quickly shifting around until he found Russia's large cock and sliding down. If he hadn't been as stretched as he was and as flexible it would have been nearly impossible to do it with his hands and arms tied as they were. Luckily Ivan had tormented him for so long that the sadists wide erection slid in relatively easily, making Alfred's head tip back around a throaty sound of pleasure._

_The blond settled fully on top of Ivan and took a moment to get comfortable, breathing raggedly. He clenched his insides and lifted up before slowly sinking down again, moaning louder and louder with each scorching inch that entered into him. He flexed and moved again, his own cock twitching desperately as he set a steady rhythm up and down Ivan's heavy arousal._

"_Gods, Vanya...you shouldn't feel so good after I've been stretched so much..." Alfred mumbled, keening lowly when his lover thrust up once, striking that place inside of him that he'd forgotten existed amongst all the other pleasures. He nearly went limp as a ragdoll when Russia did it again, mind going completely blank of everything but the pleasure and his large lover underneath him. _

"_You'll never be loose to me." Ivan grunted the words around a smirk, hands planting on Alfred's hips and driving up into his lover. The younger man was undulating wildly, twisting and shaking on top of him as he sought out his pleasure. America's entire body was one long line of tensed and trembling muscle and sinew, bucking and writhing while a continuous chorus of lusty noises spilled from the back of his throat._

_They moved together like that for what felt like an eternity of building bliss, Ivan thrusting up hard into the blinding heat while Alfred eagerly took every single inch of him deep inside, over and over. It wasn't until Russia felt the familiar involuntary tensing in his stomach that he reached over, pausing in his movements only long enough to fumble the ring off of Alfred's angry red erection. _

_Once the barrier was gone America went even more wild, moving faster, slamming down on top of Russia, using all of his abilities as the avatar of the United States of America to reach his climax that much faster. He mewled and ground his hips down until the pure ecstasy of orgasm washed across his senses and left him nearly breathless, screaming for his lover. His cock bucked over and over with the strength of it until he felt like there wouldn't be anything left in his body for months._

_Russia growled deeply and met America's strength with his own, bodies colliding until he felt the other clench impossibly tight and actually scream what sounded like his name. The sound of Alfred's voice reverberating around the room, saying his name over and over in that pleasure strangled tone, was enough to push Ivan over the edge as well. He thrust up one more time and came heavily, filling America to the point it started overflowing before he'd even begun to soften._

"Ahhh...Alfred..." Ivan bit his lip and stroked himself faster, head tipping back against his chair. That fantasy was _much _better than the other one and he hadn't even used much on the American. He could still imagine using a vibrator or nipple clamps or a riding crop...or his own pipe.

If he weren't so caught up in the throes of the last fantasy he might have actually indulged that thought. America would look deliciously slutty when fucked on his pipe. Fucked on his pipe while sucking Ivan off...

Groaning deeply Russia reached his peak, cum shooting out and across the underside of his desk. He slumped forward as the pleasure overtook him, breathing heavily and eyes closed, fingers loose around his softening member.

"Maybe I should try making America one with me." He mused out loud. He smiled crookedly at the very thought, not even annoyed by the way his waning erection gave a half-hearted twitch.

If he ever got the American into his bed, he'd definitely not let the blond leave before bringing out the handcuffs.


End file.
